


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Dragongoddess13



Series: The View From Hindsight [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Captain Canary, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, coldwave, repost, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Soulmates were the way of the world for good people. They’d tell him he should feel lucky, that having one, much less two with as bad a kid as he was should be proof enough that he needed to turn his life around, that he needed to be a better person for them. The fact of the matter was, a soulmate should love you for who you are, you shouldn’t have to change to make them love you.Originally posted in Shuffle Prompts: Flarrow Verse, now a separate series with minor changes.





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in Shuffle prompts: Flarrow Verse. I got some ideas for more stories so I decided to repost in a separate group.

Can’t Help Falling in Love

xXx

Soulmates were the way of the world for good people. They’d tell him he should feel lucky, that having one, much less two with as bad a kid as he was should be proof enough that he needed to turn his life around, that he needed to be a better person for them. The fact of the matter was, a soulmate should love you for who you are, you shouldn’t have to change to make them love you. That fact was only proven the day he met Mick Rory. 

**_“You okay kid?”_ ** etched across the skin of a badly healed rib.

**_“Yeah, thanks.”_ ** his reply, the only clean skin in the expanse of burns. 

They were living proof that you didn’t have to change, that soulmates were meant to be as is. They worked together, partners in crime and life and they didn’t talk much about the second mark in the same handwriting on each of them. 

**_“Actually I was dead for a year.”_ ** across Leonard’s collar bone.

**_“It would seem so.”_ ** following the curve of Mick’s shoulder blade. 

They both spent an inordinate amount of time trying not to think about their third, who they  _ assumed  _ was female, though they had no real reason to think that other than a feeling, and what her words meant. 

“How does someone die for a year?” Mick asked one day. They were on a stake out and never one to sit still for very long he was getting antsy. 

“I don’t know Mick. Maybe she faked her death for some reason.” Leonard speculated his eyes never leaving the front of the jewelry store. 

“Yeah but…”

“Relax Mick. We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.” 

The mention of fire seemed to calm his soulmate and they got back to business quickly. But nothing could truly prepare them for what happened a month later.

“It’s grey.” Leonard muttered under his breath as if saying it out loud would somehow make it make more sense. Mick stood from the bed, pulling his shirt over his head quickly and turning his back to the mirror. He twisted to get a better look at the words and at the first sight of grey he pulled his shirt back on and stormed out. 

Leonard recognized the rage in Mick’s eyes as he caught sight of the greying words and knew whoever got him way was in trouble. He went after the bigger man and after several bar fights and a little arson, he finally got him home. They spent the next year trying not to think about what they had lost. They stole, they fought The Flash and they worked hard to forget, but nothing brought back bad memories like a bad family reunion and Leonard found himself behind bars again as his father was buried in an unmarked grave, unclaimed by the family he abused for decades. Mick got him out not long after and a glimmer in the larger man’s eyes that told Leonard that his soulmark had turned black again too. 

Then the man from the future showed up. 

xXx

He saw the way she missed a step when he spoke to her for the first time. “Actually I was dead for a year.” she replied falling in step again. He continued without thinking. 

“Hey, I’m just trying to make conversation.” 

“Yeah, I can tell by the way you're staring at my ass.” and with that she walked away, never acknowledging the words that identified them as soulmates. 

Before they took their seats on the bridge Leonard found Mick. “It’s her.” he told him, subtly gesturing to where Sara was taking a seat beside Ray. “She’s our third.” 

The only problem was, they never talked about it. Sara was good at evading and eventually they got the hint. She didn’t want them, a fact that Leonard was not too big to admit hurt. He could see how much it affected Mick too, even though he tried not to show it. If she didn’t want them, couldn’t accept them, that was her problem, she didn’t know what she was missing. 

“I don’t deserve soulmates.” she told him that night, the night when Mick’s betrayal still stung, when his words still cut Leonard deeply. When the image of him kneeling on the ground before him, ready for Leonard to kill him, still haunted him. “I’m a monster.” she continued, her eyes swollen and red from tears he didn’t get to see her shed for a soulmate that had been betrayed and betrayed them in turn. “There’s so much red in my ledger, I…” 

“I killed my father.” he told her, cut off whatever self deprecating remark she was about to make. He didn’t want to hear her excuses, it was too late now, they wouldn’t change anything.  She looked up at him surprised and he held out the bottle they’d been passing back and forth for her to take. “Nasty guy Lewis Snart. Used to talk to us with his fists. I can’t count the number of times I should have died by his hand. But I didn’t, and then I turned into him, granted I’m a much better thief by far, but... “

“Why did you kill him? I mean, why all of sudden? Why then?” she asked taking a swig from the bottle and passing it back. 

“He was putting a crew together for a new job and he knew I wouldn’t work with him willingly. He ambushed us, took me and implanted a thermite bomb in my sister’s neck. Threatened to kill her if I didn’t help him. The Flash and his team saved her and stopped Lewis but… well let’s just say I understand Mick’s rage better now. He broke my sister’s heart, so I froze his.” 

“Was he your first?” she asked. “Your first kill I mean?” 

Leonard shook his head. “Nah, killed a couple of traitors in my time, nothing anybody could prove.” they lapsed into silence the bottle passing between them again before Sara spoke up.

“My first kill was a father of two. Businessman, inventor. He made weapons for the military. He was double dealing but nobody could prove he had anything to do with it. He was dealing to terrorist groups that had a vested interest in seeing the League stopped so Ra’s stepped in. It was my first mission, very simple. He was cocky, didn’t think he needed protection so he’d ditch his bodyguards whenever he felt like doing something most people would frown on. His mistress, one of many, never left his side that night so the club they were at was out of the question. We had to wait until he got home. 

He got up to take a call in his home office at about three a.m. and he didn’t see me coming. Beheaded him, made it look like one of the terrorist groups he dealt to did it.”

“I remember that. His youngest kid found the body” he told her when she paused to take a drink. “They rooted out a homegrown cell looking for his killer. They convicted the leader for it, but it was you.” she shrugged. 

“Two birds, one stone. The leader gave up information that took out the entire organization.” 

“You killed one man and saved millions.” he told her. She shrugged. 

“That’s kind of the problem though. You see, that was Ra’s tactic. You chose a mission for the first kill that drives home the idea that what they're doing is right. I saved millions by killing one man. I was hooked. I thought what I was doing was right. The next few missions were the same and for a while even the ones that weren’t, the ones that should have opened my eyes to the truth were treated just like all the other’s. Now that I think about it, it wasn’t any particular mission that made me realize I had become unrecognizable. I just… I woke up one morning and I couldn’t remember what it was like to feel; To feel anything.

So I ran away, I came back to Starling and I became The Canary. I thought I could wipe out the red in my ledger, but… I ended up going back. I didn’t know how to be anyone else but Taer Al Safeer.” 

Her next pull from the bottle was long and when she pulled back she was breathing heavy. 

“How did you die?” he asked after a moment. She took a deep breath and looked away closing her eyes. 

“I was standing on a rooftop in Star City. The Arrow had just left and I was getting ready to continue my mission for the league when I heard something behind me. I turned… and there she was, Thea Queen. But something was wrong, I knew it the minute I looked her in the eye. She loosed three arrows into my chest before I could react. I was dead before I stumbled over the edge and hit the ground below.” 

A heaviness, heavier than before settled over them and Leonard was tired of it. He was tired of this pain, of losing, of feeling like everything was going to cave in around him. He moved without thinking, taking the bottle from her and setting it aside before his lips were on hers. She kissed him back with all the passion born of grief she could muster. They spent the night comforting each other and in the morning they found themselves reluctant to leave each other, even if they weren’t really parting for good. 

Sara was the first to dislodge herself from the tangle of limbs, heading for the bathroom, only to stop short at the door. She looked back at Leonard, still lounging along the bed. 

“Are we going to talk about how neither of our marks are grey?” she asked. 

Leonard didn’t turn to look at her, staring up at the ceiling. “I’ll go back for him when all of this is over. He won’t have been out there for very long. I’ll go back and we have time to work it out,” he finally looked at her. “All of us.”  

xXx

“New rule.” Leonard grunted as he dropped Mick onto their bed. “Drinking contests will now be restricted to the ship. I’m not carrying your heavy ass back here ever again.” behind him he heard Sara chuckle and turned to find their soulmate leaning against the door frame. She shrugged at Leonard. 

“I warned him not to drink with me.” she told him smugly. 

“She drank just as much as I did.” Mick slurred. “And still kicked ass in a bar fight.” he looked to Leonard. “How did we get so lucky?” Leonard chuckled. 

“Who knows.” he replied looking back at her. Sara smirked. “Give me hand?” he asked. Gesturing to Mick’s sprawled body. She nodded, stepping up to help strip Mick out of his period clothing and get him comfortable in bed. When that was finished, they changed as well and got comfortable on either side of him. 

xXx

_ “What do you want most in life Sara?” Mick’s voice was soft, softer than she ever remembered hearing it before. He was different now, calmer, more controlled, deadlier. He handled the weight of everything she’d shared with him better than anyone ever had. There was no judgement; he didn’t look down on her. And best of all, he didn’t look sad for her. _

_ She looked up at Mick, passed her reflection in the walls of his prison cell. He was mirroring her position on the floor, eyes dark and resolute as he stared her down.  _

_ “I want to be someone’s first choice.” she finally replied. “And I don’t want them to regret it.”   _

_ “And Snart regrets choosing you?” he asked.  _

_ “He thinks he’s hiding it, but I can see it. I’ve seen it before, I know what it looks like.”  _

_ The air only grew heavier as the silence stretched out between them and then; _

_ “I never pegged you for a coward blondie?” Sara looked up at him confused. “You say you don’t deserve soulmates but we both know that’s bullshit. You know who we are, what we’ve done. If anybody doesn’t deserve a soulmate it’s us. No, you're afraid.” he continued. “You’ve seen first hand how quickly life, happiness can be taken away and you're terrified of losing us so you  didn’t even try.” _

_ She didn’t answer, which was really all the answer he needed. After a while Sara couldn’t take it anymore. She felt like a raw nerve exposed to the elements. She made to leave but stopped short and turned back to him. “Jax told us what Rip said to you that day.” she told him. “He was wrong.” _

xXx

_ “Wow,” Sara said as she looked back and forth between her soulmates. Leonard stood leaning against her desk, Mick remained in the doorway. Leonard’s face was black and blue, his eye beginning to swell. A quick check of Mick’s knuckles proved what she already knew. “And here I thought my inability to express my feelings was fucked up.”  _

_ “Oh it is.” Mick replied knowingly. She rolled her eyes and flipped him off.  _


End file.
